


a world of endless possibilities

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles and Erik are kind of happy, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, kind of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: After Apocalypse, life moves on. This is how it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Me. Writing X-Men fanfiction. So shocking. Basically, this one is what happens in the mansion post-apocalypse.

Charles counts the seconds, so he knows exactly how many Erik is gone for.  
  
410 of them. He must have made it all the way to the end of the drive, almost the end of the whole property, before he turned back around, because Charles knows it takes 3 minutes and 25 seconds to get to that exact spot. He knows because he's counted.

He waits in the living room and tries not to look like he's waiting, but when Erik knocks, his hand instead of the knocker, he's there.

"I forgot something," he says, and he doesn't leave again.


End file.
